


Changes

by WaryJMS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel's Past, M/M, chick flick ending, gabriel is a cutie, so no explicit descriptions, the smut is emplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaryJMS/pseuds/WaryJMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam and Gabriel's first time. Gabriel opts for a strange way to declare his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Please do send help if you know how to stop shipping these two.

They fall back onto the mattress, shaking, sweating, their hearts pumping so fast in their chests one would think they're going to explode.  
Sam is the first to get out of the trance. He rolls onto his side, hair blurring his sight and momentarily preventing him from looking at the Archangel's shaking figure. Instead, his reprise is slower, progressive, and Sam watches as his breathings become less and less quickened as the seconds pass. Eventually, Gabriel turns back to real life and Sam, drowsy, sleepy, uses what little of strenght he's got left to envelop him into his embrace. Gabriel smiles against his chest, but even with his eyes closed, Sam can sense he's not sleeping, nor trying to. Given a peek, in fact, he finds him staring out at nowhere, his fingers lazily tracing patterns on his stomach.  
For a while he assumes it's the rapture. Then, after a while, he decides to ask.  
«What are you thinking about?», he whispers. Gabriel blinks, fastening his grip on Sam's waist and finally waking up from his trance. He draws his attention back to the Winchester, smiling faintly. He's, for a long couple of moments, tempted to say nothing, to kiss him and then to go back to sleep; but then he shakes the idea off, the uslessness of it clear, and he decides to tell him the truth. «Changes».  
Sam doesn't say a word, so Gabriel decides to carry on. «I've never changed a lot in my life. I've never had the need to do so. I was born a rebel, I didn't even ever consider whether free will was the right path to follow or not. I just knew it was». Gabriel's sight driftes away, moments of his life flashing before his eyes. «I left Heaven, I became a pagan god. Great change, you may think. Of course, the scenario was different, and so was the people surrounding me.  
But... I was always the same. Always the same, almighty creature, disregarding of the thruth, afraid of his own brothers. Capable of anything, but powerless in front of his past. Owner of the most dangerous swords, and yet again uncapable of brandishing them with my very own hands». Sam's hold on Gabriel's body fastens lightly. «I had everything. I _was_ everything. I thought I'd never change again.  
And then, yet again... this spooky, annoying kid steps into my path, pulling my leg, drifting me from my own life». He shakes his head and kisses Sam's belly. «Look at me. Yesterday I was the most glorious creature of this whole shrinking universe. Today I'm laying naked in a goddamn one-star motel bed, in a room that smells like death, hugging a guy that looks like a moose. And the only thing I can think of is-- I've had a lot of sex in my life, but this was the first time I've ever, _ever_ made love».   
Sam leans down to nibble at Gabriel's lips. «Let's not make it the last».


End file.
